ryaklopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ryna
Ryna is the ostensible main character of the Ryak-Lo series. She is somehow in possession of the energy of a strange ancient race known as the Ryak-Lo. This power has displayed moments of great destruction, but also amazing creation, but the origins of it's source are a mystery, even to Ryna. Ryna is constantly targeted by numerous organizations for the Ryak-Lo energy has residing within her. Because of this she feels the power is a curse. Ryna is learning more about her powers all the time due to encounters with freinds, enemies and other experiences that require innovative thinking. Biography Early Life Not much is currently known about Ryna's past. It has stated that her mother raised Feldin and Ryna away from the Summoner Village in Norba, and as such they did not grow up with the Norban's religious beliefs. It is unknown at this point why Feldin was not also raised as a summoner alongside Ryna. At some point in her younger years she has confronted two Summoning Paragons, enabling her to call her initial Avatars Kaeneko and Raiokami. It is revealed that prior to the start of Ryak-Lo, Ryna's twin brother Feldin was apparently killed during an attack on her home. Ryak-Lo At the beginning of Ryak-Lo, Ryna has seemingly been under Kodo's care for some time, as the two display a unique dynamic. She is curious of the aspects of Kodo's life that he chooses to omit, especially those that involve his old personality and friends from his past. Upon meeting Layona and Gane, Ryna instantly accepted them as family members of sorts. Due to her sheltered time under Kodo's protection, Ryna has found it hard to make friends with anyone close to her own age. Upon meeting Tanto she is quick to befriend him and upon his accidental death while protecting her, her Ryak-Lo power manifests in a devastating form, atomising everything in her close radius. She is also able to ressurect Tanto using the powers, athough the effect is not instant. Because of Ryna's age and lack of life experience, she nearly always follows the plans of her adult friends with absolute trust. Upon discovering of Feldin's survival, Ryna is naturally overjoyed and she begins to display a happiness not seen before. Often during downtime or periods the two deem boring, they will find ways of entertaining themselves. Be it finding some silly dance of game to play while the adults deal with serious matters, or sneaking out on their own mini adventures while the adults sleep. One such incident lead to the two accidently leading a wild beast into the town of Brustic, alongside Ryna gaining the ability to summon her ice avatar Yamaketsu. Upon reaching Kalmire, it is revealed that Ryna is not the only person on the planet with the Ryak-Lo energy and she is confronted with the possiblity of finding a permanent safe home. Personality and Traits Ryna has a kind heart and cares very much for her friends and looks to Kodo as a friend and a father figure. Powers and Abilities Ryna is a more than competant Summoner considering her age. Her summoning abilities are totally seperate from her Ryak-Lo powers. Ryna currently has the ability to call Three of the worlds Twelve avatars. Each of which she has had to prove her worth to that avatar's original body known as a Paragon. Although she is able to use some of the more devastating techniques that her avatars have to offer she is currently unable to call them out to battle without the full incantation. Like all summoners she is immune to the magical attacks made by her own avatars, as displayed when she ordered Kaeneko to attack her and her capture with a massive fire attack. Also in the trend of all summoners, her Avatars have adopted certain aspects of her personality making them upbeat and openly friendly. Besides her Summoning abilities, Ryna has displayed various other magical abilities in the form of Ryak-Lo energy. The first witnessed incident was moments after Tanto's accidental death at the hands of Sakkarra. At that moment a surge of emotion exploded quite literally from her, sending an uncontrolled paillar of Ryak-Lo energy high into the sky. Sakkarra commented that the energy had atomised everything it touch, from the rubble at her feet, to the clouds above. This exsplosion of energy left Ryna weak and unable to stay consious. The next incident occered when she attempted to use the power to bring Tanto back to life, when this failed she attempted to practise on a withered flower. These attempts had indeed succeeded, but not instantly. The extent of her ability is currently unknown. Rynalater also used the Ryak-Lo energy to aygment her summoning powers, enabling her to call three avatars at the same time, A feat said to be completely impossbible for even the highest level summoner. No matter which way the Ryak-Lo energy has manifested itself, it has had one constant, the Silvery light. This surrounded her body and eminated from her eyes when trying to revive Tanto, and formed the pillar of energy in the emotional outburst. It also appeared while she summoned the three avatars, replacing the blue runes of summoning magic with Silver light runes. Relationships Naturally she shares a great bond with her Twin brother Feldin and the two are rarely seen apart once he is discovered. Her primary strongest relationship is with her guardian Kodo, whom she trusts her life entirely. Eventually as she begins to make friends this devoted trust spills over into everyone within her group. To Ryna, everyone in her group is a family member of some discription. Behind the Scenes Although always planned to be the main pivot point for the story and link to the manga title itself, Ryna was not always planned to be a Summoner. Originally she was a basic mage type character, but this was changed in order to add more variety to the magic users i nthe world. Ryna appears alongside Kodo in the Ryak-Lo logo. Ryna's representative colour is Pink. Appearances Ryna first appeared in Ryak-Lo issue 1. Category:Characters